


Longing

by teacett



Series: Begin Again [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of attempted suicide, Platonic (for now), Smoking, implied alcholism, mild romance, modern japan, no honorifics, tags will be updated with each new chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacett/pseuds/teacett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto made it out of the woods, but they have a long way to go on the road to getting healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another installment of Begin Again and I couldn't be happier.
> 
> This story is relatively clear about previous events, but to fully understand Sasuke and Naruto's interactions I really must recommend that you read the first part of this series. It's not all that long and it'll bring SO much more depth to the coming chapters.
> 
> This particular installment will also involve sexual content/perspectives along with mentions of substance abuse/addiction. All characters will be of legal age.
> 
> Terms of interest:  
> Izakaya - Casual restaurants for after-work drinking.  
> Hiyayakko - Chilled silken tofu with toppings.  
> Mitama Matsuri - A popular summer festival in Tokyo, best known for the 30,000 lanterns that light the way to Yasukuni Shrine.  
> Aomori - Translating to "blue forest", this city is home to the well-loved Aomori Nebuta Matsuri.  
> Sanyo - Previously a major Japanese electronics company. 
> 
> Okay, let's get right into it!

The dimly lit izakaya was busy, tourists and locals both indulging for the dinner rush. Sasuke sank into the stiff seat with a sigh, noting a tension in his neck that hadn't been there that morning. Naruto looked no better off.

Exhaustion lined his features, and Sasuke wasted no time in ordering them both some hot tea.

It wasn't long into their drive that their day started to hit them. Realizing they hadn't eaten since morning, they agreed that food should be a priority. Naruto checked out some local places on his phone and they figured a pub would be better than nothing. After wiping his hands with the warm oshibori towel, Naruto rested his elbows on the bar and closed his eyes.

"I'm beat. So beat."

"I think the day caught up with us. I haven't been this tired in ages."

"Still worth it?" Naruto joked. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't be stupid."

They sat contently, half smiles lighting their faces despite the day's events. The hustle and bustle might have made Naruto feel claustrophobic the previous day, but now he only wanted more. The people around him were warm and so, so alive.

"I'm thankful." The blond mumbled, and Sasuke leaned closer.

"What'd you say?" He asked over the noise of the restaurant. Naruto tried not to laugh.

"Nothing important. Know what you want?"

"Mm," Sasuke hummed, eyeing the picture menu in front of them. "The yakisoba looks good. Want an appetizer?"

Naruto sat up a little, waving his hand. Embarrassment tinged his cheeks.

"I'm a little low on cash right now, aha."

"I've got the bill," Sasuke sighed dismissively. "Order what you want."

Naruto frowned then, eyeing the menu.

"I can get my half—"

"I'm treating you and that's the end of it. You can cover it next time."

Sinking down into his seat slightly, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Tch. He's bossy."

"What was that—"

"If you're footing the bill I'm down for whatever! We can split some edamame if you want."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. Naruto was happy to note that his expression was void of any actual irritation. Their banter felt so natural, and Naruto had to wonder if he'd met someone really important.

Sasuke politely got a server's attention then, ordering some edamame and hiyayakko to start. The girl smiled brightly and took down the order, but not before glancing over Naruto curiously.

Well, he did stand out.

She sauntered off then, clearly energized by the busy atmosphere. Naruto took his teacup into hand and smiled tiredly as the ceramic warmed his fingers. The comfort of it was incomparable.

Sasuke rested his chin on his hand tiredly and watched as the man took his first sip. Naruto seemed to be savoring every moment, and Sasuke realized that he was too. His gaze fell to the smooth wood of the bar.

"I would have missed this. Tea, I mean. Ha, I never even liked it much."

"Poison for the eyes, medicine for the spirit."

Naruto raised a brow and turned to his companion.

"What?"

"It's a proverb. You don't know it?"

"Nope. Poison for the eyes..." Naruto pursed his lips, staring into his cup. "Like when it's murky?"

"The caffeine. It keeps you up." Sasuke said. It was hard not to smile when Naruto's eyes brightened ever so slightly.

"Huh." The blond mumbled, seemingly impressed. Their server came then, appetizers in hand.

"Are you both ready to order?" She asked as she set the plates down. Naruto looked like he might start drooling, but thankfully kept it (somewhat) together.

"I'll have the yakisoba!"

"The same for me." Sasuke said, nodding. "And some cold water, please."

"Ah, me too!"

"Alrighty," The girl chimed, noting their choices. "Two yakisoba, two waters. It shouldn't take long!"

As she left, Sasuke split the hiyayakko with his chopsticks and nudged one half toward Naruto. The man grinned and said thanks quickly, eager to dig in. Together they made quick work of both appetizers, and the main dishes arrived within minutes.

"Oh man!" Naruto groaned, eyes wide. "It looks amazing."

Without admitting it, Sasuke agreed. They started in on it, only slowing down halfway through. When Sasuke finally looked up from his dish and peered toward Naruto, his eyes widened slightly.

The man was crying, blue eyes tired but so happy. Sasuke felt his heart clench. They had only just met, but what they had seen together had formed an unexpected bond. Empathy swelled inside of him.

"Naruto," He mumbled, and the blond laughed weakly and wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry. Fuck, aha. I don't know what's wrong with me."

The chatter around them seemed to quiet, and Sasuke spoke.

"I feel it too."

The blond seemed to wither. There was no point in trying to act tough at this point.

"I just wanna sleep, you know?"

Sasuke sat back in his seat and set down his chopsticks. He knew they were both struggling, though the food was a comfort.

"I know I offered to drive you home, but you should stay the night at my place."

Naruto turned to him, brows furrowing in open confusion.

"I...what?"

"You said you'd been evicted right? It might just be easier if you stay over, and we can grab your shit tomorrow; it's not like we have work or anything."

"I uh, I guess you have a good point. If I went there now, my landlord might just call the police. I'll have to text him and let him know I'll be by tomorrow. If that's the plan, I mean."

"The police?" Sasuke asked, frowning as he sipped at his water. Naruto flushed and rubbed at the nape of his neck. It seemed to be a nervous habit of his.

"I left a note. Nothing dramatic I guess, but if he found it he might be worried." The blond pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it with slow fingers. "No missed calls though."

"Mm," Sasuke considered their options and took up his chopsticks again. "It's an hour and a half to Yokohama from Saitama, and if we leave around ten we should make decent time. We can figure everything out when we get there."

Naruto paused then, eyes growing a bit somber.

"I don't know where I'd go to be honest. I don't have enough in savings to get a new place, and my last job didn't end on the best terms. Man...I guess I forgot. This is really shitty."

Sasuke watched at the man curled into himself, clearly overwhelmed. This was exactly why Naruto had walked into the forest in the first place and they both knew it.

The brunet thought back on the first time he'd seen him, framed by jagged branches and soft moss. Loneliness had been rolling off of him in waves.

Hesitantly, Sasuke laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Blue eyes met his.

"I told you, we can figure something out. For the time being you can crash at my place, there's more than enough room."

"You barely know me," Naruto croaked without pause. "Why would you do this? I don't get it."

Sasuke looked down. The words came to him with surprising ease.

"I think I'm just tired of being selfish."

"Sasuke, you—you aren't though."

"I was. I have been." The man replied quietly. "We'll figure everything out later so don't worry about it."

"...Yeah. I'll, um, I think I'll take you up on that. For now."

"Mm."

The noise around them picked up again. Naruto chewed at the inside of his cheek. It was getting late, and more than anything they both needed sleep.

"Wanna get going?" 

* * *

 

The night air was moist and chilly. Naruto shuddered upon stepping outside, eyes squeezing shut. Sasuke was stiff behind him, unlocking the car with the push of a button. They hurried to the doors, minding the uneven concrete as they slid inside.

"Wait, so you said you don't have work right? Back in the pub. So you've decided not to go back?" Naruto asked as he buckled himself in. Beside him, Sasuke got comfortable for the long drive ahead.

"I quit yesterday. I guess I was feeling impulsive, but to be honest I've never much cared for office work anyway."

"Salaryman?" Naruto asked, tone wry.

"Unfortunately."

"Same. I worked in advertising mostly." Naruto muttered with a sour expression. Sasuke raised a brow as he started the car, flicking the heat on.

"I was in finance. Can't say I'd recommend it."

They started back down the road. Just as the heat began to kick in, Naruto tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket and paused at the feeling of worn rope against his fingers. He withdrew it and looked it over, noting some moss clustered along a neatly cut end.

"I don't want to go back to how it was," He said quietly. "I thought I'd be happier in the city. More opportunity, more money. I thought I'd just find a good job and settle down like everyone else."

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the road ahead, but the loop of rope Naruto held glowed in his periphery. The blond laughed softly.

"I was raised in a small town. I miss it everyday; the city is overrated."

"Sometimes. Yeah." Sasuke agreed quietly. "What town?"

"Oh, Ninomiya. It's a commuter town so a lot of people out there work in the city anyway; I really should have stayed out there."

Sasuke, curious, turned his gaze to Naruto briefly.

"You could go back. You have nothing left to tie you to Yokohama now."

The car was quiet and warm now. Naruto tucked the rope away again, blinking hard.

"I dunno. I have a lot of memories weighing that place down, y'know? I'd wanna start fresh." He laughed, and Sasuke could tell he was trying to keep face. He squeezed the steering wheel and turned his attention back to the road.

"What about you? You grow up in the city? It seems to suit you pretty well, to be honest."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no." Sasuke said, a dry smile taking his lips. "I grew up in Aomori."

"Ah, woah! That's where they have that big summer festival!" Naruto said excitedly, and Sasuke had to wonder where he'd been hiding such energy.

"Mhm. Did you ever go?"

"Ha, I wish. I never had the right combination of time and money, but I always planned to go eventually. So you actually got to live there, wow..." Naruto laughed.

"It was pretty amazing." Sasuke admitted, checking his mirror. "Maybe I'll go this year, just for the hell of it. You should come too. It's not like Mitama in Tokyo, but I think you'd probably like it."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, surprise obvious. He nodded.

"That...that'd be great, I'd love to!"

Sasuke flashed him a small smile, the exhaustion fading momentarily. They sat comfortably for a while, and they steadily made their way closer to the city. The warmth of the heater had Naruto's head fuzzy.

It was hard to believe what had happened that day, how his life had been turned on its head. He had woken up without an ounce of affection for his own life but had walked out of the forest with a new sense of purpose.

He felt rejuvenated, hopeful even, and there was only one person he had to thank for that.

"Hey," He mumbled, shifting in his seat. "I just wanted to thank you. For real. You didn't have to do any of this."

Sasuke hit a red light then and took the time to stretch a little. He definitely needed a hot shower when they got back. 

"Naruto, you could have left me in the Jukai and walked out on your own, but you didn't. You're the only reason I'm here. It would be wrong not to do this much at least." 

Naruto turned sleepy eyes on him, and Sasuke shifted slightly in his seat. The color was so different, striking. They would take some getting used to.

"Man, you're so honest."

"Shut up." Sasuke snorted, quirking a smile.

"Lights green," Naruto sighed, grinning to himself as the Honda roared back to life.

From morning to night, his life had changed completely. He thanked Sasuke once more in his head, lulled to sleep by the smooth hum of the engine. 

* * *

 

"Naruto. Hey, wake up."

"Mm?" Naruto managed, burying his face into his shoulder.

"We're here. Let's get inside."

Naruto's brows drew together in confusion. It took a moment for him to remember where they had been heading.

"Saitama?"

"Yeah, we're at my place."

"Mm, mhm."

The blond unbuckled tiredly, rubbing at his face as he pushed the car door open. He heard Sasuke's door follow soon after and took in the surroundings. The street was entirely residential, and it didn't take long for him to realize that Sasuke was parked in front of a _very_ nice two story house.

"I, You..." He started, the sleep fading from his eyes. "You _live_ here?"

Sasuke was withdrawing his keys then, eyebrow raised slightly in what might have been amusement.

"I work hard."

"Clearly." Naruto said, looking back to his companion. "Y'know, I don't feel so bad about staying here anymore."

"Can it." Sasuke laughed tiredly, punching Naruto's shoulder. The man's resulting grin was contagious.

"Lead the way then, Mister Hard Worker." 

* * *

 

The two men stepped inside quickly, eager to get out of the cold. Sasuke hit the lights and grunted something about a closet off to the side. From it, Naruto withdrew an extra pair of slippers.

"Don't have guests often?" He asked with chattering teeth. He kicked his shoes off without grace.

"None worth keeping slippers out for."

Naruto smirked, chin raised.

"Well, now I'm just embarrassed."

"Do you ever shut up?" Sasuke asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Not likely."

They stepped up from the entryway and Sasuke made for the hall. His hand rose to massage his temples.

"Need the bathroom."

"Want me to start some tea?"

Sasuke grunted, and Naruto decided to take it as a yes. By the time the brunet returned, the water had already been poured into matching mugs. He watched his guest look over two boxes of teabags, obviously debating.

"You want mint or...? You don't have much without caffeine."

"Probably because I live off the stuff," Sasuke muttered. "Mint is fine."

Naruto dunked the teabags in, eyes calmer than Sasuke had seen them yet. He sat himself at the glass dining table and thanked his guest when the tea was set in front of him.

"Ahh," Naruto groaned as he sat, head falling back. "What a fuckin' day."

"You said it. Sorry you ended up making the tea."

"It was something to do." The blond shrugged.

"If you wanna shower, feel free. Where did you want to sleep?"

"Uh, what're my options?"

Sasuke folded the tag on his teabag and glanced out into the living room, realizing he hadn't even told Naruto that he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

"Well, I have an guest futon if you'd prefer, but the couch also pulls out into a full bed. I used to have a spare room for family but I converted it to an office a few months back." He said, and Naruto didn't need to ask about the change.

"Honestly, I'd sleep on just about anything right now. Pick what's easy."

"Couch it is." Sasuke sighed. "I've heard it's a decent mattress though, so hopefully you won't wake up sore."

"Ha. If I wake up sore your couch won't have anything to do with it."

"Well, you're welcome to shower first if that would help at all. I can take the time to sort out a plan for tomorrow."

Naruto hesitated then, touching the side of his mug lightly to test the heat.

"I dunno man, you sure?"

Sasuke nodded resolutely and tried to offer a small smile. He was running low though, and despite a particular fondness for the blond, there was only so much social interaction he could handle in one day. Especially a difficult day. Thankfully, Naruto took his word and flashed him a smile of his own.

"Alright. Mind if I bring my tea in?"

"Go ahead. Guest towels are in the cabinet along with an extra toothbrush and mouthwash. Hope you don't mind me not showing you to the bathroom," Sasuke said, all hooded eyes. "I'm kinda stuck."

Naruto sighed, barely stifling a laugh.

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

* * *

 

Naruto tipped his head back under the shower's flow, eyes falling shut. He'd scrubbed himself clean and worked out some knots in his shoulders, and now he couldn't help but bask in the feeling of hot water on his skin.

 _'I'm here, I'm alive...I'm here,'_ A steady mantra in his head. He leaned against the cool tile of the stall and shivered lightly.

Sensitivity flooded his limbs. He felt the caress of steam against his face, the hot water running rivers over his torso and hips. Every sensation felt so much bigger than it was.

His hand crept down his stomach, eyes rolling back in his skull as he found his stiffening cock.

"I'm alive," He breathed, and he sank back against the tile with a grunt. The skin and muscle in his palm felt so right.

Biting his lip, he tightened his hold and choked back a cry. He hadn't felt himself so distinctly since high school.

And _god_ , he wanted to fuck something, anything, but his hand would have to do. The skin of his cock shifted over the engorged flesh beneath and Naruto shoved his knuckles into his mouth, biting down hard. He couldn't last and he knew it.

"Hah—"

The blond gasped sharply against his hand, mouth falling open as his orgasm took him. It took everything he had to keep quiet as he rode it out. His hips jerked hard and his stomach clenched, and Naruto felt weaker than he had all night.

He sank down to his knees, lips parted as he wrung himself dry.

* * *

 

Sasuke looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, trying to focus his tired eyes. When Naruto emerged in nothing but a towel, he suddenly felt much more alert. His cheeks warmed slightly and scolded himself.

_'Don't be stupid.'_

"Ah, hey." Naruto started, a small smile lighting his sleepy face. He set his empty tea mug on the counter before turned back to his companion.

"Thanks for the shower, it really did the trick. I hate to ask, but do you have any spare sweats I could borrow?"

Sasuke sat up, frowning. He couldn't believe he hadn't offered Naruto a change of clothes.

"Yeah. Sorry, I guess I was spacing." He mumbled, standing and keeping his gaze forward. That body had been hidden under a hoodie all day, and he hadn't realized the blond was so well built.

Leading Naruto up the stairs, he pointed out both the upstairs bathroom and linen closet, and a cozy but barren loft off to the side. Naruto looked over the space, clearly impressed.

Once in his room, Sasuke tugged a dresser drawer open and went through the articles with deft fingers. Naruto took the opportunity to admire the bedroom. The decor was simple and the colors muted.

"You have really great taste, Sasuke." He mumbled. The brunet paused, lips curving into a smile.

"You should have seen my room when I was a kid, it was a disaster."

"Don't tell me, blackout curtains and pinups right? Did I get it?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke withdrew a pair of dark sweatpants, snorting and chucking them right at Naruto's face. The blond grinned and dragged them off his face only to be met with a cotton undershirt.

"I was right."

"No way in hell," Sasuke snorted, smirking. "Ashtrays and X Japan."

"I was close." Naruto insisted.

"Whatever you say. You can change here, I'm gonna grab a shower real quick."

"Mm, thanks." Naruto said as Sasuke walked past him, shutting the door. The blond looked up at the ceiling, eyes going somber.

He was so lucky. So fucking lucky. His eyes stung and he shook his head, blinking the burn away. Tossing the towel over the back of Sasuke's desk chair, Naruto dressed himself and stretched his arms over his head.

On the other side of the wall, he could hear the upstairs shower start up. It was hard not to wonder if Sasuke might feel the same awareness of his body that he'd experienced; he wouldn't doubt it after the day they'd had.

Come to think of it, he hadn't even seen Sasuke without his coat yet. They would be living together though, at least for a short while. Surely he'd see more of him.

With that idea resonating quietly in his mind, Naruto grabbed his towel and made his way back downstairs.

* * *

 

When Sasuke peered down into the living room, he blinked at the sight of Naruto sitting on the pull-out mattress. The man was scrolling through his phone idly, the harsh white glow lighting his features.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Sasuke sighed, rubbing his towel through his hair. "You're my guest, but twice now you've done my job."

"What can I say, I'm greedy. It's not like it was heavy so don't worry about it." Naruto said brightly. He threw his phone down and moved over, making room for Sasuke.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" He asked. Sasuke sat on the edge of the mattress and realized that Naruto's eyes were skating over his body curiously. He turned dark eyes to the side, feigning ignorance.

"How early do you want to be up?" Sasuke asked, draping the towel over his shoulders. Naruto frowned.

"Mm, I'm usually up around seven, eight on a bad day."

Sasuke flinched, finally looking back to his...what were they now? Friends? Roommates? He honestly didn't know how to think of the man yet. 

"Seriously? Someone's a morning person..."

"And you aren't?" Naruto asked, amused.

"I usually didn't have to go into the office until about noon. I liked it that way."

Naruto leaned back against the cushions, propped up behind him as a makeshift headboard.

"How about nine then? I don't have any plants to water here, and we could probably use the rest."

Sasuke nodded, making a note to ask about Naruto's plants later.

"Nine is fine with me." He sighed, head falling forward. "So that gives us how many hours of sleep?"

"Seven." Naruto eyed his phone screen.

"Mm. I'm thinking we rent a truck and drive out to your place. You can contact your landlord on the way, and we can keep your stuff in my office for now. We might need to hit a grocery store too, come to think of it."

"Solid plan." Naruto said, throwing a heavy fist into the air. "Nice."

"You look like you're about to pass out."

"Definitely." Naruto chuckled. A yawn seized him then, and he seemed to slide down against the cushions. Sasuke watched with heavy eyes. 

"Alright, I'm gonna grab some decent bedding for you so we can turn in. I think I've about had it with today."

Naruto moved to help, but stopped when he saw Sasuke's wave of dismissal.

"Don't worry about it. Be right back."

And so Naruto sat. He turned over an image of Sasuke in his head, nothing but pale skin and lean muscle. His nightclothes—a simple t-shirt and cropped navy sweats—suited him. Amazingly.

Tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, he gnawed at his cheek.

"Get it together..."

Sasuke returned within minutes, making his way down the stairs with an armful of cushy bedding. Naruto rose and insisted on helping despite Sasuke's protests.

"At least let me deal with the pillowcases, yeah? You're dead on your feet."

"As if you're any better." Sasuke returned, but handed the man a pillow regardless.

They dressed the bed with sluggish movements but finished in decent time. Looking down at the soft comforter and plush pillows, Naruto felt his exhaustion grab at him again.

"Okay," He sighed, flopping down on the mattress. "I'm so done. Goodnight world."

Sasuke chuckled, watching the man's body bounce slightly on impact. Sparing a glance toward Naruto's (wow, outdated) phone, he crossed his arms.

"You have a Sanyo right? I think I have an old charger if you need it."

"Nah," Naruto turned his head, resting his cheek against warm cotton. "I usually keep it off, it's alright. Thanks though."

"Gonna sleep?"

"Mm. Mhm."

Sasuke crossed the room and hit the lights, listening to Naruto shift to get under the covers. The sound had him longing for his own bed. He made for the stairs, looking back over his shoulder to peer at Naruto through the dark.

"Goodnight." His voice felt loud in his own ears, and the scent of moss rushed to him.

"G'night, Sasuke."

As Naruto drifted off, Sasuke stood listening to his slowing breath. Touching the railing of the stairs lightly, he felt his way up to his bedroom and slid under the covers.

He didn't shut his door that night.

 


	2. Eventual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto cooks, Sasuke drives. Both of them smile a lot more than they're used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know I'm a little late with this chapter but life stuff happened. You know how it goes. \ v /
> 
> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last two, simply because I need to keep things moving fluidly through this arc. The next installment will be touching on some darker themes again and I hope you'll all look forward to it regardless of word count. 
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> Smoking, implications of alcoholism
> 
> Terms of interest:  
> Beat Kids - A really fantastic (and hard to find) film by Shioya Toshi.
> 
> 6/15/16 - Edits and corrections to be made throughout the week, as this chapter has been posted after an all-nighter and little proofreading. Please feel free to point out any glaring errors/typos!  
> Chapter three should be up by August at the latest, though I can't say for sure since I'll be packing up and relocating soon.  
> Enjoy the chapter, guys! (And hey, check out the end notes for a fun announcement!)

Naruto dreamt of spiders.

Their legs, like toothpicks hastily glued together, poked at him in the dark. There were trees and bones and dark eyes that watched him so tiredly. He saw the noose, snug against a pale throat.

"You came."

Naruto woke with a flinch against his pillow. Blue eyes fixed on nothing in particular, he curled into himself and forced himself calm. His ears rang like the day he'd left Ninomiya.

* * *

 

Padding across hardwood with all the mindfulness he could muster, Naruto made his way upstairs. It was just past nine and he knew Sasuke would want to get moving soon despite the short night.

Surprised to find the door slightly ajar ( _'This guy...doesn't he know I'm a stranger?'_ ), he laid his fingertips against smooth white paint. Taking a moment to listen for any sounds within the room, he pushed the door open slowly and stepped past the threshold.

Naruto's eyes softened and he paused, hand falling to his side. Sasuke was bundled up in his covers, the upper half of his face the only part of him visible. He looked so young and Naruto felt his heart warm slightly. It was hard to believe how they'd met, seeing him like this.

"Sasuke, it's nine." He said quietly, stopping a good two feet short of the bed. Sasuke just barely stirred, tugging his covers up over his head childishly. Naruto couldn't quite keep himself from smiling.

"C'mon man. Time to get up."

"Thirty minutes," Sasuke mumbled, the sound of it muffled. He seemed to be falling back asleep already, and Naruto sighed. Well, the prevous day had been a little difficult; he couldn't keep sleep from him too.

"Alright, alright. I'll be back then, but try to wake up a little alright?"

"Mmf...mhm..." Sasuke managed so softly that Naruto had to strain to hear it. The blond's smile spread as he left, the door still hanging open behind him.

* * *

 

Sasuke woke to a warm hand at his shoulder and the scent of cooking fish. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he frowned, fighting the urge to bury his head under the covers again.

"Are you cooking?" He asked blearily. "What time is it?"

"About nine forty. Figured it might be good to eat before we hit the road, hope you don't mind." Naruto said, and Sasuke could almost hear an indulgent grin in his words. He huffed and shoved his face into his pillow.

"Mm. You didn't have to."

"Kinda late now, champ. I guess you'll have to help me eat it. Coming?" The blond asked. He paused though, when Sasuke pointed a sleepy hand at his closed curtains.

"Usually eat outside," He mumbled, clearly still drifting a bit. Curiously though, Naruto walked over to the dark curtains and pulled them open just slightly. The sight of a sliding glass door surprised him and he let his eyes trail over a small private balcony. He looked back at Sasuke with a raised brow.

"Woah, nice."

"It's not much," Sasuke returned tiredly, hugging his blankets close. "I'll get up in a second and help you set up, lemme just splash my face."

"Don't worry about it, just meet me out there." Naruto said brightly, and Sasuke opened his eyes properly to throw Naruto a sleepy frown.

"But you cooked."

"What can I say? I'm a pretty decent house guest." Naruto laughed as he strolled out of the room, saluting Sasuke playfully as he stepped into the hall.

* * *

 

The balcony was cool and quiet, the breeze blowing through making Sasuke glad he'd woken up while he could enjoy it. Making sure the curtains and door stayed open for Naruto, he sat himself down at the small wooden table. Long fingers tapped a cigarette from it's carton

"Order up," Came a voice from his bedroom and the brunet blinked, looking up to see Naruto with three steaming plates along with two bowls of miso soup balanced neatly in his arms as he stepped out into the open air. Sitting back a little, he watched with interest as Naruto sat the dishes down and planted proud hands on his hips.

"The coffee should be about done too, go ahead and start eating while I pour us some."

"If you're sure." Sasuke mumbled, sliding the cigarette back into it's package and setting the box down. "It smells amazing."

The blond seemed pleased at that, scratching his cheek and chuckling in that low way that only comes after some overdue sleep. Sasuke got started on his fish and it wasn't long before Naruto returned with steaming coffee and a smile. It was calm as they ate, no forced conversation or talk of all they'd need to address that day; nothing but the light clink of chopsticks and the occasional slurping of soup.

* * *

 

Naruto sat back with a happy sigh as he finished, laying his chopsticks down and taking a long breath of morning air. Sasuke never would have pegged him as a depressed individual if he hadn't witnessed the man's struggle first-hand.

He sat back himself, cradling the last of his coffee and turning his head to gaze out at the slowly changing sky. There wasn't much left in the mug and he finished it easily, trading it for his cigarette box still sitting on the table.

"Want a smoke?" Sasuke asked, raising his gaze to Naruto's face. The other man shrugged, shaking his head.

"No thanks, haha. I could never get past the taste."

"I've been meaning to quit." The brunet admitted, but he tapped a stick of tobacco out regardless. He lit up with a sigh and relaxed in his chair, looking out at the sky. It felt a little uncomfortable to wipe away the taste of their breakfast with smoke but he knew it would be something he needed that day.

He was sure to keep the smoke out of his companion's face as he tried to sort out a decent plan. Another slight breeze came through and it was hard not to feel refreshed.

"So," Sasuke began, dragging the ashtray on the table closer and getting comfortable. "What do you own, and what do you actually want to bring here?"

Across from him Naruto seemed to relax a bit, turning his gaze out to the surrounding neighborhood. As though trying to work it all out in his head he took a moment to process.

"I don't own a lot and I'd prefer to bring even less; the usual I suppose. Clothes, some DVDs, and my plants if that's alright. I've got about six right now but none of them are particularly big."

"Right, you mentioned plants before. You into gardening?"

The mild interest in Sasuke's voice felt genuine and Naruto couldn't have helped his smile if he'd tried.

"Yeah, took it up after I left my hometown. Decided I missed all the green."

His host took a long drag and blew a steady plume of smoke from his lips, tipping his head back.

"If you don't mind having to go through my bedroom you can keep them on the balcony. Either that or the kitchen window."

"You don't mind having them out here?" Naruto asked, turning his attention back to Sasuke and quirking a brow. "I mean...they won't be in the way?"

The other man only shrugged and tapped some ash into the tray on the table.

"Don't see why they would be. "

Dark eyes fell back onto Naruto and Sasuke had to take a moment to admire the sunny grin he was met with. He blinked, momentarily forgetting about the cigarette hanging from his fingertips.

* * *

 

It wasn't long before they were on the road, Naruto's landlord having been informed rather minimally of the situation. It was about half an hour into the drive when Sasuke noticed that his companion was growing just a little bit restless. Blue eyes shifted across the dashboard and out the window anxiously before he went still again, and then his hands would begin to wring a bit in his lap.

Sasuke couldn't ignore it, and oddly enough he found that he didn't want to. That gaze fell on him then and he kept his attention on the nearby cars.

"I don't want to go back to the office." Naruto blurted, and Sasuke's brows lowered the slightest amount.

"Well, that's why we're doing this isn't it?"

"I mean I don't want to be in an office at _all_. I'm just, I'm thinking about looking at some different options. That's all." The blond said, ending on a mutter. Sasuke thought he sounded a little self-conscious and he could understand why—in their culture, it was hard to be considered "doing well" if you weren't employed in some kind of proper office building.

"I was considering that myself." He affirmed quietly as he merged into a quicker lane. Naruto laughed softly, seeming to relax a little.

"There are loads of coffee shops around, I could see you as a barista."

"Customer service? You wouldn't say that if you got to know me a little."

"I think you're pretty relaxed, and the vibe would suit you." Naruto snorted. Sasuke rolled his eyes in good humor at the very notion, but...well, it sounded better than a cubicle at this point.

"I might consider it." He said, and he could feel Naruto brighten beside him.

* * *

 

They arrived at Naruto's apartment at a reasonable time, both of them glad that they would likely be back to Sasuke's before sunset. Naruto dug into his pocket for his keys as they made their way up several flights of stairs and Sasuke found himself wishing he'd had just a little more coffee before they'd left.

"Like I said, I don't have a lot I plan to keep. I'm probably just gonna leave what I don't want here, apparently they auction it off or something." The blond said with a shrug, stopping in front of a plain white door with a cluttered mail slot. He blushed a bit and bent to shove the envelopes in a bit further before unlocking his door and stepping inside.

When Sasuke was actually inside he was surprised to find the place almost entirely barren. There were some boxes packed and a few empty take-out containers sitting on the coffee table, but it was surprisingly orderly for an a apartment whose tenant had just been evicted.

"It's uh, not much." The blond mumbled without much prompting, seeming a little more somber as he kicked his shoes off and shoved his feet into some worn orange house slippers. Sasuke only slightly resented it as he slipped into a matching pair.

Right as he stood and opened his mouth to ask where they should start, Naruto rushed ahead and swiped something off the living room floor. Sasuke hadn't quite caught what it was before his companion made a beeline for the kitchen and was about to ask if something was wrong, but put it together easily when he heard a tell-tale _'glugluglug'_.

He started for the other end of the living room and forced himself not to dwell on it, knowing that it would likely be appreciated. Instead he just gathered the takeout containers and piled them neatly on the floor so that they would have the table available if needed.

Once they figured out in clear terms exactly what Naruto wanted to bring with him, the whole affair became quite simple. The taller of the two took some time to offer Sasuke some water and to show off his plants (all of which he had very affectionately named). He also happened to an impressive collection of movies, which Sasuke had been quick to compliment him on.

"The guy with orange slippers has decent taste in film. Huh."

"They were on sale, okay? And it's a happy color!" The blond had huffed, unable to keep himself from grinning. "We can watch some stuff when we get back. You ever seen _Beat Kids_?"

* * *

 

By the time they were starting to feel hungry again they were just about ready to leave. Sasuke downed what was left of his water while Naruto shoved a thick book in front of the door so that they could get the boxes and plants down to the car. They threw their shoes back on in decent time and managed to haul everything down in two easy trips, just the tiniest bit out of breath when they slid back into their seats and slammed their respective car doors shut.

"Ahh, man." Naruto laughed, half-euphoric and absolutely glowing as he sank down on the smooth leather. "It's done. We did it man."

Sasuke pushed his fringe back from his face and didn't bother trying to hide how pleased he was.

"You feel up to going out for dinner again? I really don't mind covering it." He ask, and raised a brow when the other man met his gaze. The look on Naruto's face registered quickly and he scoffed. 

"Don't be stubborn. You can treat me for a _week_ when you find a new job."

Naruto was quiet at first and Sasuke was sure he was about to be told off. That was when the blond snorted a laugh and dropped his head back against the seat.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I can deal with that."

It was hard not to feel satisfied by the relief on the man's face. Sasuke wondered why he hadn't tried being a little more selfless before.

With Naruto's plant family piled in the back seat alongside his boxes and bags, they started off the road again with Naruto cheerfully suggesting his favorite ramen stand from the passenger's side. Both of them absently noted a certain ache in their cheeks that only followed more smiles than one could count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, chapter two of four! These are exciting times haha. 
> 
> And even more wonderful, I have a treat for those of you who have been supporting and keeping up with this story! I made us all a neato sideblog where you can see relevant media, learn more about the characters, submit fanworks, and ask questions regarding...well, anything you'd like! Check it out at humid-forest.tumblr.com! n v n

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and (considerate) critique welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
